


Waiting for Superman

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Waiting for Superman-Daughtry (itunes radio)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting for Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for Superman-Daughtry (itunes radio)

Prowl looks around the burning and smoldering buildings that used to make up Praxus. Why would anyone want to do this to a neutral city-state. He looks around at the Praxians stumbling out of collapsing buildings before the Enforcer in him kicks in and he rushes to their aid. He helps countless mechs out of crumbling buildings, save countless younglings. A femme screams that there is someone in a building which is smoldering. The cries of help ring in his audios, the new song of Praxus where the previous one was of peace and tranquility this is of chaos and destruction and grief. Prowl reaches the building, the entrance is completely unrecognizable. The mech hangs out of the window on the tenth floor. The sounds of sirens come and a large fire engine pulls up and transforms.

“You need help?” the mech asks and holds out his servo, Prowl takes it and the mech helps him up to the extendable ladder on his back and he reaches the mech in trouble. 

“Who are you?” Prowl asks as they stand on the ground once more.

“We’re the Autobots.”


End file.
